


Feeding Stray Puppies

by sisaat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Sea Salt Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea has a thing for cute sad-looking things. Ienzo knows exactly how to get free ice cream. Isa is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Stray Puppies

Isa took a few steps away from the ice cream shop before he realized Lea wasn't following. He groaned. He didn't want to turn around. He knew exactly what he'd see. 

 

"Lea, come on, your ice cream will melt before we even get there."

 

"But..."

 

Isa reluctantly turned around and saw his best friend looking to the side where a young boy in a lab coat and dark silver hair that covered most of his face stared up longingly at the counter where the old duck was waiting for more customers. The kid rummaged through his pockets as if trying to find munny and he looked so dejected when he didn't find any that it had to be an act, but Lea was biting his lip and Isa knew he had fallen for it. Again. He let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

"That kid has grown-ups buying him ice cream already, he doesn't need you to do it too," Isa said. 

 

"I know, I know." He might know, but he still started counting spare change.

 

"You don't have try to adopt every sad and pitiful thing you come across."

 

"I don't!" 

 

"Right."

 

Lea handed his munny to Scrooge McDuck and brought the seasalt ice cream to the silver-haired boy. The kid's face lit up. He accepted the treat with a grateful smile. Lea ruffled his hair with a grin and ran back to Isa. His own ice cream was starting to melt on his fingers, but the redhead radiated satisfaction. Isa caught the kid's eye over his friend's shoulder. The brat looked smug. Isa narrowed his eyes at him. The kid was all wide-eyed innocence. He licked his ice cream.

 

"Isa, what are you waiting for, let's go!"

 

Isa sent the kid a warning glare before following. It was mostly an empty threat. There was little he could do to stop Lea from feeding every stray puppy he came across.


End file.
